ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cards
Cards are used in the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners game. Playiers use these cards to give their character an advantage in battle. There are eighty-seven 2011 cards, consisting of seventeen Character Cards, seven special edition Cards, and sixty-five Battle Cards. These can be found in Spinner sets and other specified sets. There are two primary types of cards: Character Cards and Battle-Cards. There are currently one hundred and twenty eight 2012 cards. There are twenty-five character cards, three special edition cards, and one hundred battle cards. Type of Cards *'Character Card' - This card represents your character in the game. It shows who you are, how much SP (Spinjitzu Power) you have in each element, and your Golden Weapon. *'Battle Card' - This type of card is a card that you can use to give your player an advantage over your opponent(s). Battle Cards can be split into the following subsections: Build Cards These cards let you build parts on the spinner, such as bricks, weapons, shields, and blades. Once a player wins, the parts are removed. Confuse Cards These cards hinder an opponent, such as making their character unbalanced or negating one of their card effects. The effect ends when a player wins. Force Cards These cards are often used during the battle. They can take effect on the card user and/or the opponent. Control Cards These cards change the outcome of an end of a battle. Most control cards prevent the card user from losing a weapon. Trap Cards These metal cards are laid down or stood up with bricks on the battlefield. Most trap cards make an opponent lose if they touch a trap card, but some can make an opponent discard their cards. Golden Cards These metal cards can only be played if the character is holding a golden weapon during battle. Some Golden Cards have identical effects to non-Golden Cards, but the Golden versions require less SP. Power Cards These cards require a certain amount of all SP power in all four elements (for example: one card could require 100 SP of each element while another requires 200 SP of each element). These cards have a green serpentine border. Boost Cards These cards add SP to the character's elemental powers until a player wins. Another card must be played right after a boost card is played. Scroll Cards These cards force both players to participate in a challenge, usually involving careful aim of a spinner. If the player of the card wins the challenge, they can reclaim one of their lost weapons. Crown Cards Similar to Golden Cards, Crown Cards are powerful, but burdened with a restriction; they can only be played if the player's spinner has a crown on it. These cards are kept face-up and can used throughout the whole game (with the exception of Double Stars); but if the crown is removed, all face-up crown cards are discarded. List of Cards Character Cards 2011 *Card 1 - Kai *Card 2 - Nya *Card 3 - Kai DX *Card 4 - Frakjaw *Card 5 - Jay *Card 6 - Krazi *Card 7 - Nuckal *Card 8 - Zane *Card 9 - Bonezai *Card 10 - Zane DX *Card 11 - Wyplash *Card 12 - Cole *Card 13 - Chopov *Card 14 - Cole DX *Card 15 - Kruncha *Card 16 - Sensei Wu *Card 17 - Lord Garmadon 2012 *Card 1 - Lloyd ZX *Card 2 - Kai ZX *Card 3 - Kendo Kai *Card 4 - NRG Kai *Card 5 - Samurai X *Card 6 - Snappa *Card 7 - Fang-Suei *Card 8 - Fangdam *Card 9 - Jay ZX *Card 10 - NRG Jay *Card 11 - Lasha *Card 12 - Spitta *Card 13 - Lizaru *Card 14 - Cole ZX *Card 15 - Kendo Cole *Card 16 - NRG Cole *Card 17 - Chokun *Card 18 - Bytar *Card 19 - Zane ZX *Card 20 - Kendo Zane *Card 21 - NRG Zane *Card 22 - Rattla *Card 23 - Mezmo *Card 24 - Slithraa *Card 25 - Lloyd Garmadon Battle Cards 2011 *Card 18 - Smoke Screen *Card 19 - Gold Rush *Card 20 - Magnetize *Card 21 - Power Up *Card 22 - Weapon Force *Card 23 - Flame Pit *Card 24 - Wall of Fire *Card 25 - Head Spin *Card 26 - Power Drain *Card 27 - Power Up (Golden Version) *Card 28 - Up for Grabs *Card 29 - Backdraft *Card 30 - Inferno *Card 31 - Meditate *Card 32 - Total Recall *Card 33 - Hurricane *Card 34 - Throwing Star *Card 35 - Elemental Shift *Card 36 - Zen Strike *Card 37 - Spiral Vortex *Card 38 - Shaky Bones *Card 39 - Karate Chop *Card 40 - Quickswitch *Card 41 - Lightning Strike *Card 42 - Twister *Card 43 - Limbo *Card 44 - Entrapment *Card 45 - Force Field *Card 46 - Weapon Swap *Card 47 - Power Surge *Card 48 - Weapon Swap (Golden Version) *Card 49 - Finders Keepers *Card 50 - Double Trouble *Card 51 - Throwing Star *Card 52 - Card Freeze *Card 53 - Weapon Freeze *Card 54 - Snow Surfin’ *Card 55 - Pick’n’Choose *Card 56 - Sonic Roar *Card 57 - Chain Crazy *Card 58 - Ice Spikes *Card 59 - Snow Surfin’ (Golden Version) *Card 60- Stand Tough *Card 61 - Freeze Ray *Card 62 - Ice Shield *Card 63 - Sacrifice *Card 64 - Trade Off *Card 65 - Deflection *Card 66 - Impersonation *Card 67 - Gravity Drop *Card 68 - Recovery *Card 69 - Off Balance *Card 70 - Rock Block *Card 71 - Endurance *Card 72 - Reckless *Card 73 - Safeguard *Card 74 - Higher Ground *Card 75 - Boulder Barrier *Card 76 - Storm Shield *Card 77 - Gold Smash *Card 78 - Cut 'n' Run *Card 79 - Shadow Sphere *Card 80- Weapon Frenzy *Card 81 - Power Build 2012 *Card 26 - Crown of Fire *Card 27 - Cinder Storm *Card 28 - Chain Strike *Card 29 - Dual Burst *Card 30 - Liquify *Card 31 - Gates of Fire! *Card 32 - Lava Puddle *Card 33 - Blinding Flash *Card 34 - Fire Fields *Card 35 - Rings of Fire! *Card 36 - Provoke Anger *Card 37 - Spitfire Snake *Card 38 - Boost *Card 39 - Boomerang *Card 40 - Wrong Turn *Card 41 - Volcano *Card 42 - Wildfire *Card 43 - Double Duel *Card 44 - Poison Whips *Card 45 - Assist *Card 46 - Sensei's Red Card *Card 47 - Retreat *Card 48 - Crown of Lightning *Card 49 - Sizzling Sphere *Card 50 - Strike Down *Card 51 - Recharge *Card 52 - Chain Lightning *Card 53 - Fast as Lightning *Card 54 - Panic Stations *Card 55 - Spin Circle! *Card 56 - Swap You *Card 57 - Double Stars *Card 58 - Inner Peace *Card 59 - Bite Back *Card 60 - Spit Acid *Card 61 - Well-Armed *Card 62 - Electric Maelstrom *Card 63 - Crushing Bolt *Card 64 - Whirlwind *Card 65 - Hypno Charge *Card 66 - Toxic Venom *Card 67 - Backflip *Card 68 - Sensei's Whistle *Card 69 - Shock Drop *Card 70 - Crown of Earth *Card 71 - Ninja Star *Card 72 - Snake Whips *Card 73 - Flash'n'Burn *Card 74 - Crumble to Dust *Card 75 - Stand Still! *Card 76 - Hypnotize *Card 77 - Ground Attack *Card 78 - Circular Saw *Card 79 - Rookie Archer! *Card 80 - Earth Bound *Card 81 - Snake Quake *Card 82 - Elemental Force *Card 83 - Close Call *Card 84 - Roundhouse Kick! *Card 85 - Master Archer! *Card 86 - Rock Fall *Card 87 - Rock Force *Card 88 - Whip Attack *Card 89 - Chill Charge *Card 90 - Sensei's Teatime *Card 91 - Even the Odds *Card 92 - Crown of Ice *Card 93 - Diamond Coated *Card 94 - Unsteady *Card 95 - Fearless *Card 96 - Gateway Guardian! *Card 97 - Frost Bite *Card 98 - Upper-Hand *Card 99 - Spirit Guard *Card 100 - Sneak Attack! *Card 101 - White Out *Card 102 - Anti-Venom *Card 103 - Stroke of Genius *Card 104 - Falcon Eye *Card 105 - Black Ice Shield *Card 106 - Avalanche *Card 107 - Gates of Ice! *Card 108 - Snowblind *Card 109 - Ice Gliding *Card 110 - Elemental Strength *Card 111 - Spin-O-Rama! *Card 112 - Armoury *Card 113 - Surrender *Card 114 - Extinguish *Card 115 - Opposition *Card 116 - Use Surroundings *Card 117 - Premonition *Card 118 - Sacred Flute *Card 119 - Windmill Spin! *Card 120 - Lazy Ninja *Card 121 - Unique Power *Card 122 - Backup Plan *Card 123 - Counterattack *Card 124 - Gate of Crowns! *Card 125 - Fair Fight Special Edition Cards These cards came in special promotional sets. They were either holographic or had a special ability not found in standard cards. *Card ★1 - Sensei Wu *Card ★2 - Kai *Card ★3 - Krazi *Card ★4 - Force Field *Card ★5 - Off Balance *Card ★6 - Flame Pit *Card ★7 - Sensei Wu 2012 special edition cards *Card ★1 - Fangpyre Leap *Card ★3 - Constrictai Grasp *Card ★4 - Hypnobrai Rattle *Card ★5 - Kendo Jay Sets with Cards *2254 Mountain Shrine *2111 Kai *2112 Cole *2113 Zane *2114 Chopov *2115 Bonezai *2116 Krazi *2170 Cole DX *2171 Zane DX *2172 Nya *2173 Nuckal *2174 Kruncha *2175 Wyplash *2255 Sensei Wu *2256 Lord Garmadon *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2856134 LEGO Ninjago Card Shrine *853114 LEGO Ninjago Trading Card Holder *2520 Ninjago Battle Arena *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *9551 Kendo Cole *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9553 Jay ZX *9554 Zane ZX *9555 Mezmo *9556 Bytar *9557 Lizaru *9558 Training Set *9561 Kai ZX *9562 Lasha *9563 Kendo Zane *9564 Snappa *9566 Samurai X *9567 Fang-Suei *9569 Spitta *9570 NRG Jay *9571 Fangdam *9572 NRG Cole *9573 Slithraa *9574 Lloyd ZX *9579 Starter Set *9590 NRG Zane *9591 Weapon Pack Category:Ninjago Category:Cards Category:Battle Cards Category:Character Cards Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2011 Cards Category:2012 Cards Category:Metal Cards Category:Scroll Cards Category:Ice Cards Category:Fire Cards Category:Earth Cards Category:Lightning Cards Category:Power Cards Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Pilots